Mobile wireless communication devices are often required to make efficient use of their power sources in order to extend the lifetime of the power source and/or the device. In many cases, the transmitter circuitry of the mobile device is a major contributor to the power consumption of the device. One typical example is referred to as a low duty cycle (LDC) network. LDC networks comprise LDC terminals, which are small-size communication devices used in a variety of position tracking, tagging, telemetry and similar applications. LDC terminals operate in a hibernation cycle, whereby each terminal wakes-up to receive and transmit data for only a small percentage of the time. This low duty cycle operation minimizes the utilization of the air interface and the energy consumption from the terminal's power source.